


Frecklapvonnie

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Nice Lapis is known as Freckles here, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie has a type. Spoiler alert: It's blue.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe), Kiki Pizza/Stevonnie, Lapis Lazuli/Nice Lapis (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie/Nice Lapis (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Frecklapvonnie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Lapis loved flying with Freckles. Ever since they met, the two Gems were inseparable. The way Freckles laughed, the fact that she had freckles (super cute!), the particular shade of blue that adorned her skin… It was all so  _ pretty.  _ She hadn’t felt this way since Stevonnie.

Stevonnie was Lapis’ first serious relationship, beginning shortly after the college-graduated Connie and the unsure-of-what-to-do-with-himself Steven decided to permafuse a few years back. Steven and Connie’s love for each other fueled Stevonnie’s love for themself, which in turn led them to ask Lapis out. It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

And now, Lapis was considering adding Freckles to that relationship.

“How do you feel about Freckles?” Lapis asked one night, as the two cuddled in bed.

“Freckles? She’s cute, funny, kind… Why?”

“Remember that ‘threesome’ thing we saw in that ‘pornography meep morp’?”

Stevonnie giggled. “Yeah?”

“I was wondering if we could do that with her.”

Stevonnie blushed a deep red as they thought about the prospect.

“Stevonnie?”

_ “Have I mentioned that I love you lately?”  _ the fusion said with a giddy smile.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lapis laughed, before Stevonnie rolled over on top of the Gem, giving her kisses all over.

“We’ll ask her tomorrow,” Stevonnie said, pulling Lapis into a snuggle.

\---

“I don’t know what to say!” Freckles replied when the couple asked her if she wanted to join their relationship. They were seated outside the Big Donut, the warm sea breeze blowing through.

_ “You could say ‘yes’!”  _ they heard Peridot cry out from the bushes, followed by Amethyst pushing her head down.

“...I think I’ll say ‘yes,’” Freckles smiled, blushing slightly.

“Only if it’s what  _ you  _ want,” Stevonnie emphasized.

“Of course it is! You two are so cute and, if I’m being honest… Pretty hot.”

The couple laughed. “Who’s hotter?” Lapis asked, raising her eyebrow.

“...Stevonnie,” Freckles finally said.

Before Stevonnie could answer, the two Lapises leapt on top of the fusion, peppering them with kisses in a warm embrace. 

“Aw, I love you guys,” Stevonnie said with a deep blush.

“We love you too,” the two Lapis Lazulis said at once.

In the bushes, Amethyst and Peridot put away their binoculars. 

“Oh, Stevonnie is a  _ lucky  _ fusion,” Peridot cackled. “I had the pleasure of knowing just  _ one  _ Lapis in bed! With Freckles, the pleasure output should be doubled!”

“Kinda like that time I shapeshifted into Lapis?” Amethyst asked as she ate a box of fries. 

“Yes, but that time only Lapis herself had hydrokinesis, you merely replicated her form! ...Though admittedly shapeshifter sex is even better than water-bender sex.”

“Darn tootin!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“So are you guys gonna order somethin’ or are you gonna move that bush of yours?” Kiki asked.

They had been hiding behind a fake bush, placed right in front of Fish Stew Pizza, blocking the entrance.

“...We’ll have a large pizza,” Peridot answered.

“Say, do you think they’ll ask Kiki to get in on that?” Amethyst asked. “I remember her and ‘Vonnie were a thing once.”

Inside, Kiki could overhear the two Gems talking, and at first she laughed at the idea, but then gave it some more serious thought. Then she blushed.

“Kiki, you have that look on your face,” Nanefua said from her booth, guarded by Rubies and smiling in approval.

“You’re right, Gunga,” Kiki chuckled. “I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this was bound to happen eventually. Might as well be me :)


End file.
